Untitled
by Natsuyuuki
Summary: Sebuah cerita dimana Tsuna yang baru berumur 2 tahun dipaksa memanggil nama Ayahnya! "Tuna-fish! panggil PAPA!"."... Bolo-bolo?" Terinspirasi oleh lagu Tina Toon! Bolo-Bolo! Dedicated for Miyaka Himizuka.


Sawada Tsunahime , anak kedua dari pasangan Sawada Nana dan Sawada Iemitsu , berhasil mempelajari kata pertamanya saat masih berumur tiga tahun. Ia mempelajarinya bukan dari Ayah atau Ibunya saat itu , ia mempelajarinya dari sebuah lagu di stasiun radio yang cukup terkenal , yang di putar oleh Nana dari ruang tamu dimana sang ibu meninggalkannya ke dapur untuk memasak makan siang untuknya.

[ _Mama… bolo-bolo~_ ]

[ _Papa… bolo-bolo~_ ]

"…Bolo-bolo?" Tanya Tsuna kecil seraya mengetes kata-kata memasuki mulut mungilnya dan terbang melewati telinganya-.

Sebelum pada akhirnya ia menyukai kalimat itu dan menyimpannya di memori kecilnya.

[ _Nenek… bolo-bolo~_ ]

[ _Kakek… bolo-bolo~_ ]

[ _Mama bolo , Papa bolo  
Nenek bolo , Kakek bolo semua bo-_]

Belum sempat Tsuna kecil mendengar seluruh lagu , Nana keluar dari dapur membawa makan siangnya. Ia lalu mematikan radio dan mengajak gadis kecilnya ke taman sambil makan siang dan bermain seperti biasanya.

Dan Nana tidak tahu jika gadis kecilnya sudah bisa mengatakan kata pertamanya sampai Iemitsu dan Ieyasu pulang ke rumah sambil membawa Boss dan teman baiknya serta tutornya yang dengan senang hati menemani muridnya belajar dan mempelajari hal-hal baru –seperti halnya memaksanya untuk belajar- diluar dari pelajaran sekolahnya.

 **.**

 **Untitled**

 **Story and Author © Natsu Yuuki**

 **Bolo-Bolo © Tina Toon**

 **Genre : Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nana! Tuna! Papa pulang~" . "Kaa-san! Tuna fish! , Kakak pulang!" kata Iemitsu dan Ieyasu katakan bersamaan sehingga membuat Reborn , Nono , dan G. _sweatdops_ secara bersamaan.

"Ya ampun… tidak kusangka Giotto sama idiotnya dengan ayahnya… tidak heran aku selalu merasa ingin menyiksanya lebih." Kata sang hitman menyeringai.

' _Kau memang menyiksanya setiap hari'_ pikir sang magenta.

Sedangkan Timoteo hanya tertawa mendengar sang hitman menggerutu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya , little brunet sedang bermain di ruang tamu saat ayahnya datang dan langsung menggendongnya "Tuna-fish!"

Dan tak lama kemudian , Giotto dan G. masuk keruang tamu disusul Reborn dan Timoteo yang datang dari arah dapur. Mereka semua duduk dan berbincang satu dengan yang lainnya. Well , kecuali dengan duo blonde idiot tentunya.

"Tuna! Bilang Papa!"

"Tidak Tuna fish! Panggil Kakak! , Kakak Gio!"

Tsunahime yang cukup kesal dipanggil dengan nama salah satu ikan di pasar memutuskan untuk mengerjai duo blonde. Tentu saja ia tahu 'Tuna' itu nama ikan karena ibunya sering mengajaknya kepasar dan memberitahunya hal itu. Atau ia juga tahu akan hal itu dari salah satu restaurant Sushi terkenal yang menjual ikan –nama panggilannya- tersebut.

Tsuna pun tertawa memikirkan rencananya.

"Tuna! Panggil Papa. P A P A!"

"Tidak Tuna! Panggil saj K! Kak Gio!"

"P. A. P. A!"

"..."

"Tuna fish! Katakan PAPA"

"… Bolo-bolo?" kata Brunet dengan memasang tampang bingung.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan bolo-bolo! Papamu bukan bolo-bolo , Tuna!" kata Iemitsu frustasi.

G. , Reborn dan Timoteo hanya terkekeh geli dan menahan tawa mereka karena jika mereka tertawa lepas , mereka bertiga takut hal itu kan menyakiti kebanggaannya sebagai seorang Ayah dan membuatnya semakin frustasi.

"Kalau begitu Tuna! Panggil saja kakak. KAKAK Gio!"

Dan respon sang Brunet berikan hampir sama dengan yang diberikan kepada ayahnya. Well , kecuali ia tertawa layaknya bayi tanpa dosa dan kembali mengatakan "Bolo-bolo!" lalu kembali memasang wajah cute kepada kakaknya.

Reborn yang dari tadi memperhatikan ekspresi Tsuna sambil meminum espresso miliknya menyeringai terhibur. Ia mungkin bukanlah orang yang mengerti bahasa bayi , tapi ia tahu tepatnya apa yang ada di pikiran lil' Brunet.

"Tsunahime." Kata Reborn tiba-tiba dengan suara beratnya , yang mendapatkan semua perhatian orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan "Reborn." Perintahnya.

Tsuna yang cukup pintar untuk anak-anak seusianya langsung tahu apa yang sang hitman maksud dan mulai mengetes kata-katanya "Rwbown…"

"Tuna fish!" keluh duo blonde.

"Hmm~?" balas sang bayi brunet yang memasang eksperesi bingungnya.

Timoteo yang tertarik juga langsung menyebutkan nama sekaligus memperkenalkan diri "Timoteo." Katanya "Tapi panggil aku Kakek Teo , Tsuna…" tambahnya sambil tersenyum hangat ala seorang kakek.

Brunet yang mendengar kata 'Kakek' , mencegah dirinya untuk mengatakan 'Bolo-bolo' seperti halnya untuk kedua Kakak dan Ayahnya "…..Twimotweo?"

"Ya Tsuna… tapi panggil aku Kakek Teo." Tambah sang Boss.

"Kakek Tweo?"

Timoteo yang mendengarnya mengangguk puas lalu kembali meminum kopi hitamnya , saat Nana datang dan membawakan kue , secangkir kopi dan dua gelas teh untuk penghuni lainnya.

"Araa~ Tsu-chan… bagaimana dengan Mama?" Tanya Nana yang mendengarkan perdebatan kedua ayah dan anak yang saling berebut untuk nama mereka disebutkan.

Dan reaksinya hampir cepat , secepat ia mengeluarkan kata-kata yang gadis kecilnya ingin ia sebut.

"MAMA!" teriak Tsuna senang dan menghampiri Nana untuk mendapatkan kue.

Sedangkan duo blonde hanya _sweatdrops_ dan kembali frustasi ketika mereka mendengar Tsuna mengatakannya.

Dan Tsunahime Sawada , hanya terkekeh geli sambil memakan –mengemut- kuenya.

* * *

 **Oke. Fiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk** _Miyaka Himizuka_ . **well, ini mungkin tidak bisa membuatmu tertawa (karena dia ngga bisa buat fiksi humor) , tapi setidaknya daku yakin kau akan tersenyum**

Selamat membaca! And I hope you can give few of your thought.


End file.
